


ouroboros

by atropa



Series: Nyuun Writes the OTPs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's just me being a trash, M/M, no biggie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa adalah sampah yang tidak bisa didaur ulang. Jika mencoba, kemungkinan keberhasilannya adalah mustahil, basis dan eksponennya nol. Iwaizumi sudah berkesimpulan demikian sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia diajari matematika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini
> 
> catatan: karena lagi insom dan baru selesai nonton episode final s2 maka lahirlah sampah ini heuheuheu. Dan karena sekarang sudah ngantuk typo dan error saya perbaiki besok, ya?
> 
> selamat membaca!

* * *

_**ouroboros** _

* * *

Oikawa adalah sampah yang tidak bisa didaur ulang. Jika mencoba, kemungkinan keberhasilannya adalah mustahil, basis dan eksponennya nol. Iwaizumi sudah berkesimpulan demikian sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia diajari matematika.

“Jadi jelaskan kepadaku, Oikawa- ** _kun,”_  **pinta Iwaizumi, menggertakkan giginya pada kata ‘–kun’. Denyutan tidak menyenangkan mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya. Dan karena pemicunya adalah Oikawa, Iwaizumi seratus persen yakin ia akan menderita migrain berkekuatan penuh satu jam kemudian. “Kau melempari anjing di rumah sebelah, ternyata anjingnya tidak dipasangi tali kekang, akhirnya anjingnya mengejarmu dan kau berakhir di sini. Benar, begitu?”

“Hu’um, Iwa-chan. Anjingnya mengingatkanku kepada Tobio-chan dan aku kesal dan tanganku gatal dan akan busuk kalau tidak melemparinya.”

Orang ini adalah sampah.

“JADI KARENA INI KAU MENELEPONKU TENGAH MALAM BUTA, UNTUK MEMBANTUMU TURUN DARI POHON KARENA KAU TIDAK MAMPU TURUN SENDIRI? KAU INI APA? KUCING?”

“Shhh, Iwa-chan, jangan teriak! Orang-orang sedang tidur! Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar lagi!” Oikawa merengek dari dahan yang ia peluk erat-erat, mata lebar, besar dan berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetaran. “Nah, sekarang karena Iwa-chan telah di sini, bantu aku turun, tolong?”

“Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku menolak?” tantang Iwaizumi.

“Pffffft, Iwa-chan tidak mungkin akan menolak, Iwa-chan adalah _hero_ -ku~” Iwaizumi meringis mendengar jumlah ilegal keceriaan dalam suara Oikawa, dengan cengiran penuh di wajahnya yang menyaingi kecerahan lampu jalan.

_Hero …_

**_“Selamat tinggal, Oikawa-san. Semoga beruntung menemukan orang yang mau membantumu turun.”_ **

“TIDAAAAK! Iwaizumi-sama, maafkan hamba! Kembali, kumohon!”

* * *

“Jadi, karena kau tidak bisa turun sendiri, dan karena aku punya firasat dahan pohonnya akan patah jika aku naik juga, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah kau melompat, Oikampret.”

 _“No way!_ Pohonnya tinggi, Iwa-chan. Aku bukan Chibi-chan, lututku tidak akan kuat menahan _impact-_ nya. Bagaimana jika aku cedera dan tidak bisa main voli lagi? Kau bersedia bertanggung jawab dan menikahiku?”

Iwaizumi menghela napas panjang. “Aku akan menangkapmu.”

Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

“Bwahahaha! Iwa-chan, ini seperti adegan di serial cantik! _‘Melompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu. Kau percaya padaku?’_ ”

“Dan kau _heroine_ -nya, _heroine_ yang menjengkelkan, tidak berguna, tidak bernilai sehingga pembacanya lebih memilih memasangkan _hero-_ nya dengan laki-laki,” Iwaizumi mendesis. “Kau ini sampah, Oikasu.”

“Tapi aku adalah _sampahmu,_ Iwa-chan,” rayu Oikawa, menyeringai, ada kilatan tak tahu malu di matanya.

“Kau bebas mendapatkan orang lain untuk membantumu turun, Oikawa-dono—“

”—oke, oke, oke! _Jeez,_ dengan temperamen seperti itu ajaib kalau kau mencapai usia dua puluh lima­—“

“— ** _Oikawa_** ­­—“

“—aku lompat, aku lompat! Kau lebih baik menangkapku, Iwa-chan. Lelaki tidak boleh melanggar kata-katanya!”

Iwaizumi menyeringai. “Percayalah, Oikawa-san, walaupun godaan untuk melakukan hal berkebalikan dan membiarkanmu jatuh dengan wajah mendarat duluan sangatlah besar, aku tidak akan melakukannya.”

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat, masing-masing saling mengkalkulasi, sementara malam semakin beranjak dan udara semakin dingin.

“Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua­— _FUCK YOU, OIKAWA!”_

Oikawa melompat ketika hitungan Iwaizumi belum selesai. Secara refleks Iwaizumi mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, namun pijakannya tidak siap. Ia lupa seberapa tinggi dan besarnya Oikawa, tidak memperhitungkan akibat apa yang timbul jika mereka bertabrakan _(Sial! Ini memang seperti yang ada di serial cantik!_ pikirnya). Ia ingat melihat wajah Oikawa yang gelap tertutupi rambut sebelum dunia serta langit terbalik dan punggungnya menabrak bantalan rumput. Udara meninggalkan paru-parunya ketika masa tubuh Oikawa menimpanya dengan gravitasi penuh.

 _“Damn!”_   Ia meringis. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi segera panik ketika merasakan Oikawa terbaring tidak bergerak di atasnya.

“Hmm.”

Dan ini dia. Iwaizumi menyalahkan waktu panjang yang mereka lalui bersama ketika tumbuh sehingga ia tahu jika ada yang salah dengan Oikawa saat ini. Hanya butuh perubahan nada yang tidak signifikan dari Oikawa supaya Iwaizumi mengerti bahwa ini tidak sesederhana yang terlihat.  Ia menarik napas, menghirup aroma shampo buah yang menguar dari rambut sang Raja Lapangan.

“Orang bodoh macam apa _jogging_ tengah malam begini, hm?” Iwaizumi memperhatikan _jersey_ Seijoh, celana _jogging_ dan sepatu lari yang dikenakan Oikawa.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku lari untuk menghabiskan energiku. Mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau terlalu lelah.” Oikawa beringsut, namun tidak memindahkan tubuhnya dari Iwaizumi. Ia memalingkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher 'pilarnya'. Kedua lengan Oikawa menyelusup ke punggung Iwaizumi, melingkarinya erat. “Aku melihatnya setiap kali memejamkan mata, Iwa-chan.”

“Kageyama?”

“Bukan. Si Kepala Biksu dari Karasuno. Tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan Tobio-chan, konyol.”

Iwaizumi memutar bola mata.

“Iwa-chan, bukannya jika mengalami hal yang sama berkali-kali kita akan terbiasa?”

“Hm, kurasa memang begitu?”

Dan Oikawa tertawa di telinganya, pelan, benar-benar terdengar dilumpuhkan. “Aku tahu rasanya kalah. Aku terus-terusan kalah oleh Ushiwaka. Lalu kenapa aku tidah pernah terbiasa dengan kekalahan? Kalah dari Tobio-chan, apa itu mungkin?”

Iwaizumi tahu, benar-benar tahu, jika dahi dan alis Oikawa berkerut dalam saat ini, matanya keras menatap rumput. Oikawa bisa melihat bayangan raksasa dalam diri Kageyama menaunginya, melingkupinya dalam gelap. Iwaizumi tahu jika selama ini Oikawa takut kepada mantan adik kelasnya, ia tahu batasan dirinya, tahu apa yang Kageyama miliki namun tidak dimiliki olehnya.

“Kageyama benar-benar beruntung memiliki si Gagak Kecil untuk ia beri _toss,_ eh?”

“Hm.” Oikawa mengengguk dengan semangat di bahunya, “Aku benci mereka berdua, benci setengah mati!”

Orang ini memiliki kepribadian paling buruk, sungguh.

“Tetapi _spiker_ mana pun benar-benar beruntung memilikimu untuk kau beri _toss,_ Shittykawa. Jangan lupakan itu.”

Oikawa mengangkat kepalanya, setelah itu mereka adu tatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Iwaizumi menelan ludah. Betapa ia menyukai sepasang iris hazel di atasnya. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi ia menyukai apa pun yang ada dalam diri Oikawa, bahkan ketika ia sedang menjadi setan total. Entah sejak kapan dirinya dan Oikawa menjadi siklus, seperti Ouroboros. Entah sejak kapan menghajar serangga ini menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Entah sejak kapan Oikawa menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan ia tahu hidupnya  tidak akan sama jika Oikawa tidak ada.

Kemudian, dan ini horor bagi Iwaizumi, Oikawa menyeringai lebar, membelah wajahnya dari telinga ke telinga dan menampakkan deretan giginya yang brilian. “Aww, apa ini? Kau sedang menyatakan cinta kepadaku, Iwa-chan?”

“Ap-APA? _What the Hell,_ Oikawa?” Wajah Iwaizumi terasa sedang dibakar lapis demi lapis di neraka. Ia merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal bagus tentang mantan kaptennya, ia tahu pada akhirnya Oikawa akan bersikap berengsek dan balik menggigit ekornya. “Omong-kosong sampah apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?”

“Tidak apa-apa, Iwa-chan. Jatuh kepada pesonaku adalah hal alami. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu karena itu~”

“Di-diam, Shittykawa! Dan menyingkir dari badanku, kau berat, sialan!”

Oikawa tidak menurutinya. Ia menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya lagi kepada Iwaizumi, tertawa lepas di bahunya. Anehnya Iwaizumi tidak keberatan. Oikawa yang seperti ini terasa seperti … Oikawa. Dan itu cukup baginya.

“Besok pertandingan Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa, kau mau pergi nonton?”

“Cih, tidak mau, karena siapa pun yang menang akan membuatku kesal.”

Oikawa jelas-jelas membual. Iwaizumi tersenyum. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Oi—

“Omong-omong, Iwa-chan, kau terlihat imut memakai piyama dan switer, dan apa itu? Sandal bulu? Aw, kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Iwa-chan seperti ini?”

Orang ini benar-benar sampah, ‘kan?

**_“Mati sana!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya nggak tahu apakah Iwa-chan dan Oikatrash OOC atau enggak tapi ya sudahlah
> 
> Kritik dan sarannya dinanti, loh!
> 
> Salam,  
> Iwaikawa trash sepanjang masa.


End file.
